titanicdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic (1997 film)
| writer = James Cameron | starring = | music = James Horner | cinematography = Russell Carpenter | editing = | studio = * Paramount Pictures * Lightstorm Entertainment }} | distributor = * 20th Century Fox }} | released = | runtime = 194 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $200 million | gross = $2,185,372,302 }} Titanic is a 1997 romance/disaster film directed, written, co-produced, and co-edited by James Cameron, starring Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. TITANIC tells the story of of the RMS Titanic's ill-fated maiden voyage from the perpective of fictional characters, Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater and shows the two passengers from different social classes meeting and falling in love on Titanic before it sinks after colliding with an ice berg. At the time, Titanic was the most expensive film ever made (costing approximately US$200 million), partially funded by Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox. It was the highest grossing film of 1997. Titanic achieved critical and commercial success on its release and remained the highest grossing film of all time for 12 years before being dethroned by 2009's Avatar, also directed by James Cameron. A 3-D version of'' Titanic'' was released in theaters on April 4, 2012 to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the sinking. Plot Before As the Titanic gold digging team lead by Brock Lovett continue their search for the Heart of the Ocean, they think they’ve finally found it in Hockley’s safe. The diamond is not found but one of the items in the safe, a drawing of a woman wearing nothing but the diamond necklace, gets the attention of Rose Dawson Calvert. After contacting the team and being flown via helicopter to the Akademik Mstislav Keldysh, Rose prepares to tell her story of Titanic. Rose DeWitt Bukater is returning to America on Titanic with her fiancée Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley and mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Despite being from a very wealthy background, Rose finds herself trapped in this marriage so that Cal can have his trophy wife and Ruth can get the money from Cal's family to pay of the debts from her late husband. Not long into the journey after departing from Queensland, Rose decides the only way out is suicide. Jack Dawson is a traveller who never stays in one place too long. He finds himself in a poker game with two Irish men who are about to board Titanic. One of the Irish men bets their Titanic tickets and Jack wins the game and thus the tickets with a full house. So Jack and his friend, Fabrizio De Rossi take their winnings and board the Titanic. They befriend another Irish man, Thomas "Tommy" Ryan and whilst hanging out on C deck, Jack catches the eye of a beautiful woman on A deck. That night, Jack is relaxing with a cigarette when a woman, no less the woman he saw during the day, running past him. Jack investigates and finds the woman about to jump off the back of the ship. Jack convinces her to rethink the idea but as she climbs back over, Rose slips but is saved by Jack. Believing Jack to have raped the young woman, two officers summon the Master-at-Arms, along with Cal and Spicer Lovejoy. Rose makes up a story about attempting to see the propellers, to cover Jack and hide the fact that she was attempting to kill herself. With this revelation, Jack is invited to dine at First Class as a reward. The next day, Jack and Rose take a stroll around the Boat Deck and Rose discovers that Jack is something of an expert in drawing. After a brief encounter with Ruth, Jack prepares himself for dining in first class, with help from Margaret "Molly" Brown. The dinner goes well as the first class passengers take a liking to Jack. Afterwards, the party breaks apart as the men retreat to the Smoking Room, of which Jack declines the offer to join in on. Before leaving, Jack passes a note to Rose, requesting her to meet him at the clock. On doing so, Rose is invited to a 'real party' in Third Class where there is Irish dancing. Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Tommy dance with many others to happy music. Jack and Rose at one point own the dance floor before the entire party begin a daisy chain. Unknown to anyone, Lovejoy is watching and reports Rose's actions to Cal. Rose returns to her stateroom for lunch with Cal, where the latter reveals his anger at what Rose did and orders her to never see Jack again. Soon after, Ruff reminds Rose why it is so important for the family that she marries Cal. Jack attempts to see Rose again during a church service but is lead away by Lovejoy. So Jack sneaks up to the Boat Deck whilst stealing a First Class passenger's coat. Rose and Cal at the time we being taken on a tour by Thomas Andrews where it is revealed there are not enough lifeboats for everyone onboard. During the tour, Rose is stolen away by Jack who warns her that she is trapped and that Cal and Ruth will use her for their needs and then she will get weak with age and die. Rose ignores Jack and demands that he never approaches her again as she has chosen Cal. But during dinner, she realises that her heart lies with Jack. As the sun sets, Jack is sulking at the bow believing her has lost the woman he loves when Rose appears behind him, revealing that she changed her mind. Without saying another word, Jack tells her to close her eyes and guides her up on the railings at the front. As she opens her eyes, Rose feels like she is flying and the two kiss for the first time. Back in 1997, old Rose reveals that this is the last time Titanic ever saw daylight. Jack and Rose return to Rose's stateroom where Rose wants Jack to draw her wearing the Heart of the Ocean and nothing else. Jack remains a professional and carries out the duties asked of him by a paying customer. But as they admire his work, Jack and Rose are forced to make their escape from the stateroom as Lovejoy returns. Thus begins a chase down the ship as Lovejoy gives chase after Jack and Rose. The duo manages to lose the bodyguard when they escape into the bowls of the ship. Jack and Rose reach the storage area at the front of the ship and make love in the car. Afterwards, the lovers make their way up to C Deck where Rose reveals that she wants to leave the ship with Jack at New York. Their love is true and they are together. Above them in the crow’s nest, Frederick Fleet watches the lovebirds but as he returns to looking ahead, an ice berg appears out of the darkness, directly ahead of Titanic. Fleet sounds the bell and phones the bridge. James Paul Moody answers and is told by Fleet that there is an iceberg right ahead. Moody informs William Murdoch, who orders Robert Hichens to go hard to starboard and the Titanic begins to evade the oncoming iceberg. But it isn't enough and Titanic collides with the iceberg, punching a hole into the hull through five water tight compartments. 'After' In the crew quarters, important figures gather, including Captain Edward John Smith, Joseph Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews. Here, Andrews reveals that Titanic has taken too much water and that within an hour (maybe two), she will sink. Crew members begin to gather passengers to be put into lifeboats. The atmosphere on the ship is calm as many passengers do not realise the danger they are in. Meanwhile, aware of the collision, Jack and Rose return to the latter's stateroom to warn Cal and Ruth. In the corridor they meet up with Lovejoy and they arrive to find the Master of Arms their. Security officers search Jack and find the missing Heart of the Ocean in Jack's coat. A confused Rose watches as Jack is taken away by security as she is lead up to the boat deck with Cal and Ruth. As women and children are to take the lifeboats above men, Ruth and Molly board one and Rose is invited too but her heart still lies with Jack and escapes. Ruth's lifeboat is then lowered into the water despite her protest. Rose climbs down the decks and runs into Andrews who reveals the location of Jack. Rose rides the elevator down to E deck and makes her to way to the room where Jack is hand cuffed to pipes. After a lover’s reunion, Rose goes off to find help to free Jack. But after finding no help from passer bys, she finds an axe and returns to Jack with it. After a failed practise, Rose successfully cuts Jack free and they begin their escape to the Boat Deck. As they reach the Boat Deck, Jack and Rose find most of the lifeboats gone but as they run to one of the remaining life boats they run into Cal. Cal gives Rose his coat to keep her warm and says there is a lifeboat waiting for Rose, to which she boards. Cal promises there is a boat on the other side that he and Jack can get. Rose's boat begins to lower into the water but as the boat reaches A Deck, Rose jumps back to the Titanic. Jack races to meet her at the grand staircase and she says she will not leave without him. Above on A Deck, Cal watches in anger as he finally realises he has lost his trophy wife to a Third Class scum. Cal steals Lovejoy's gun and attempt to kill Jack and Rose, who run for their lives down the grand staircase to D Deck. Cal runs out of bullets without hitting his target and gives up the chase. Cal then realises he left the Heart of the Ocean in his coat pocket which he gave to Rose. Jack and Rose run through the ship and find a young boy. They attempt to rescue him but are caught in fast flowing water. As they attempt to escape to the higher decks, they find themselves trapped by a locked gate. A staff member passes by but drops his keys. After picking up the keys and close to drowning in the rising water, Jack unlocks the gate and the two escape back up to the Boat Deck. At this point, the bow is full of water and the weight is causing the bow to sink further, thus rising the stern. With no lifeboats left, Jack says they must stay onboard as long as possible. As Titanic sinks further and the Stern gets higher, Jack and Rose fight their way to the very back of the ship. As they grab the railing to secure themselves on the steep angle, Rose reveals this is where they first met. Titanic reaches about 30 degrees in height when her structure can no longer hold the weight and she splits between the third and fourth funnels. As the ship splits, Lovejoy is caught and killed within and the Stern falls back into the ocean. Moments later, the Stern begins to rise again. With no one knowing what is going to happen, the Stern rises into a vertical position as Jack and Rose climb over the railing. The Stern reaches 90 degrees, standing vertical above the ocean surface. Titanic, broken in half and facing the dark ocean floor, begins her final decent into the darkness. Jack tells Rose to hold her breath as the ship of dreams disappears below the water, never to be seen again for 74 years. Without a life jacket, Jack is caught in the suction of Titanic but he makes his way to the surface and reunites with Rose. They manage to swim to a floating door but it can only hold one of them, so Rose climbs on top. Jack assures Rose that lifeboats will be returning soon to rescue them. But as time passes many people die from the freezing water. Jack makes Rose promise him that she will never give up. As a single lifeboat makes its way to the crowd of dead, Rose sings Flying Machine, remembering when she was at the bow with Jack. As she spots the light from the incoming lifeboat, Rose tries to wake up Jack but after a few moments, realises he has died from the cold. Rose almost decides to give up but then remembers she promised Jack she would never give up. Rose uses the last of her energy to swim to a nearby Officer and blows the whistle that he had, which alerts the lifeboat and she is rescued. Back in 1997, old Rose reveals that only 7 of the 1500 were rescued from the water. Back in 1912, Rose sees the RMS Carpathia. Aboard the rescuing vessel, Rose spots Cal looking for her but she hides herself under a hood. Carpathia arrived in New York pass the Statue of Liberty. When asked for her name, Rose gives Rose Dawson. Back in 1997, Rose walks over to the stern of the Keldysh and reveals that she had actually been in possession of the Heart of the Ocean all these years after finding it in the coat that Cal gave to her. Having finally returned to where it all happened, Rose drops the diamond into the ocean where it will rest where it belongs. As Rose slept that night, photos reveal she lived the life that she planned with Jack, such as learning to ride a horse. In heaven(or a dream), she is reunited with Jack and everyone else aboard Titanic. Edited for Television ABC Family airs Titanic edited for television. Some scenes like these ones: *When Jack draws Rose in nude formation, he draws in a pad to cover some of her breasts. *When the two are nude in their car, Jack would then kiss Rose then cut to ad. *Quotes; Jack says We're the luckiest snot nosed brats in the world, you know that?! instead of son of a bitch. *Rose: I'm in through with polite, damn it! instead of god damn it. *Tommy: For heaven's sake, man, there are women and children down there. instead of for God's sakes. *Captain: Pick up, you freaking hellholes! instead of bloody dildo. *Jack: Damn you! Son of a gun! instead of son of a bitch. *Jack: Oh, man this is cold. Geez, geez, geez. instead of shit this is cold'. *After Titanic hits the iceberg, the lookouts say Oh, damn. instead of Oh, shit. References External Links *Titanic on the Internet Movie Database *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic on Wikipedia] Category:1990s romance films Category:1997 films Category:2010s 3D films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American disaster films Category:American romantic drama films Category:Best Drama Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Best Film Empire Award winners Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Best Picture Academy Award winners Category:Best Song Academy Award winners Category:English-language films Category:American epic films Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Films set in 1912 Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films shot in Nova Scotia Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Visual Effects Academy Award Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films whose cinematographer won the Best Cinematography Academy Award Category:Films whose director won the Best Director Academy Award Category:Films whose director won the Best Director Golden Globe Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:RMS Titanic in popular culture Category:Romantic epic films Category:Seafaring films based on actual events Category:Film